Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a multi-pane window having a low emissivity layer and photochromic glass.
Technical Background
Conventional architectural windows are comprised of double-pane and triple-pane units. That is, these units have two or three spaced apart glass panes used to insulate the temperature inside a structure from the outdoor temperature. Without effective filtration of electromagnetic radiation transmittance there through, however, conventional windows may lack an element needed to more effectively insulate structures and to control light transmitted into structures.
Accordingly, a need exists for a multi-pane window that is capable of further limiting solar heat gain and adjusting visible light transmissivity.